


Lance Won't Lose

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwash Recovery, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Sex Slavery, Skip the first chapter and second chapter if you don't like this, lance is raped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Lance is captured and is slowly losing his mind. He needs to escape fast and get back to the team. "And Keith too I guess."
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was captured in the middle of a battle. That really was the sauce on this sundae of his life. And now he was in a cell at Galra Central Command. 

_ There’s the cherry. _

He already knew what was gonna happen. He was there during the call. Zarkon didn’t want to kill the Paladins, make them martyrs. He wanted them to suffer and use them as a warning to anyone who thinks they can oppose him.

Lance had to admit that was pretty smart, but he’d rather be dead. Everything hurt. And not just because he was thrown around and kicked and other stuff. But...that didn’t matter now.

Now, he was waiting for a moment to escape before his torture began.He was being turned into a pleasure slave. A sex slave that’s been rewired to have some insane amounts of pleasures. Something like that.

It didn’t matter what they did to him. He was gonna resist. He’d never betray his friends. And Keith.

_ Keith... _

Lance was brought back to the present with a gut wrenching smell. What were they doing? Poison? No, Zarkon wants him alive.

His eye lids were getting heavy. His knees were ready to give too. It was sleeping gas. They really weren’t taking any chance with him.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Druids rewired Lance’s brain, but it didn’t feel like much. He woke up in a cell and, from the sound of it, he was with the other pleasure slaves. He didn’t feel like moaning and babbling like the others. Or using the weird dildos stuck to the floor and wall. Seriously, what was with the ridges and flared bases?

_ Clank clank clink _

His door opened. Lance just stood there with his arms crossed. He didn’t feel like kneeling for this random Galra. 

“I didn’t think it was true. Shame he’s only had the first surgery.”

“I heard it is more fun to break the new ones. As promised, you may have first turn with him. But then we’re even.

“Fine by me. This is plenty of repayment.”

Lance tried to hide his shudder, but it didn’t work judging by the Galra’s sadistic smirk. Lance was gonna have to stay strong.

* * *

Lance resisted for a while, but he wasn’t sure how long much longer he could last. He would sometimes look over at the dildos and want to use them. He didn’t though. He wouldn’t let the Galra win even one battle!

_ But...it’s shaped just like... No! Stop that Lance! You’re a Paladin! Act like it! _

_ Clank clank clink _

The warden was opening the door. Probably because someone “rented” him again. 

“Good news, ex-Paladin. Lord Emperor Zarkon wants you in his chambers tonight. I hear he has the best cock any of the pleasure slaves have felt. If you don’t behave after this, I don’t know what I’ll do with you.”

“I’m not gonna ‘behave’ and you better get that through your head!”

Six guards came in and cuffed him. Zarkon wasn’t taking much of a chance.

Lance was led to the bedroom. He was used to this. He was gonna be brought to the edge of his sanity, pass out, and wake up in his cell.

Zarkon stood in the middle of the room, still in his armor, until the guards left.

“What’s your name?” Zarkon asked

“Fuck off.”

“I doubt that’s your name. I like to know the name of the slaves I break.”

“Break?” Lance didn’t like the sound of that.

“I want to offer you a deal. We have sex”-- _ Big surprise _ \-- “once. After that, you may leave if you wish. You will not be stopped or attacked.”

Was Zarkon for real? Lance could just leave. Be free. Go back to his team. This had to be some kind of trick. But...

“Fine. I’m gonna walk out of here a free man!” He couldn’t pass this up.

But Lance lost his confidence when Zarkon undressed and exposed his monster cock. It was bigger than any that had used him and the ridges were deeper too. He wasn’t leaving.

_ No! I’m getting out of here! I just got to last one round. I can do this! _

* * *

Lance is already half broken when Zarkon's only had a few thrusts. But Lance isn't gonna lose that easily.

He tries to think about his team. How he'll see them again. How they'll have a  _ huge orgy _ . That was a fun idea.

_ Wait... an orgy? No one would do that. _

"Are you already losing yourself?” Zarkon brought him out of his thoughts. “I expected more."

"N-Not a ch-cha-AAAHH!!"

Lance isn't sure how, but when Zarkon snapped in, he hit something. It was too much.

"Do you want to feel that again?"

Lance nodded. He needed to feel that again.  _ It's so good. Pleasure is good. _

Zarkon started to attack that spot relentlessly. Lance couldn't stop clawing at the bed. He didn't want it to stop.

All that mattered was this moment.  _ How good it feels. _ Why would anyone ever leave this? He was  _ staying _ . He didn’t want to leave.

"I'm almost ready. Have you made your decision?"

Decision? What decision? Oh yeah. He wanted to stay. 

"More! Please! I need more! So much more! Stuff me full! Until I can't walk! I need it!"

"Are you a paladin or a pleasure slave?"

"A slave! I need to be fucked! I can't live without being fucked!"

Zarkon roared and Lance felt the familiar warmth filling his ass. He came as soon as it was shot and he saw white. He'd never felt this good and had a feeling he'd always feel this good. He'd never leave the ship and that's a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a slice of Lance's new life. I'm sorry. I mean 0728's lovely life.

0728-- _ How nice of my masters to give me an easy name _ \-- was returned to his cell after another party. He was so full, but just couldn’t get enough. And apparently his cries for more were becoming a problem.  _ A good problem. _

He always had to wear a gag, not that he complained. It just meant he didn’t have to hold back anymore when keeping himself stretched.

When 0728 could move on his own, he picked himself up and sat himself on his dildos. They were both thick, but the one for his ass was thicker, of course. Yes both. The druids had blessed him with a slit and more sensitive nipples.

Just blowing on them was too much and some loved using him when he was blacked out. If he was allowed to, he’d be playing with them now. But, according to the warden, it was to keep him from tiring out before his next master got to him.

_ Good slaves keep themselves stretched when not in use. _

0728 was a good slave.

“I’ve heard good things about this one. He was the Blue Paladin, correct?”

“That’s right. He’s rather popular, but unavailable right now. He’s being rented for a large party tonight. Best to let him rest until then.”   


“What a shame. When is he free next?”

“C-Cock. Cock!” He couldn’t stop himself. He always wants more.

“Hm....perhaps he could go for a round here. But that’s as much as I can spare.”

The door opened and 0728 smiled. He learned the Commander uniform and knew this one was gonna be a biter with his fangs. 

The Commander pulled him off his stretchers and pinned him to the wall. If 0728 wasn’t already hard, this would have done the trick instantly. Not that he needed to be.

The Commander, instead of taking him there, lifted him higher so they were face to slit. 0728 didn’t understand. He was meant to be used, to give pleasure. What was this Commander doing? 

Suddenly, 0728 felt a tongue in his slit and he moaned. He’s had to do this a few times, it wasn’t fun. Now he understood why some of his masters enjoyed this. He was in love with it too!

“P-Please. Don’t stop.” He could hardly speak.

He wanted to stay with this Commander. Stay like this, with a tongue inside him. It was the perfect amount of pleasure without overstimulation. It felt...soft.

Soon enough, there was a familiar feeling in his gut. He only had a tick, maybe two.

“W-wait. I’m gonna-- I’m gonna.”

The Commander didn’t stop. In fact, he plunged deeper in! It was too much, and 0728 couldn’t hold back. He felt completely limp and...relaxed? Was that the right word?

“Impressive, Commander Prorok. I think he’ll enjoy seeing you again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is rescued! I mean. 0728 is kidnapped!

0728 waited in his cell, keeping himself stretched, of course. He was being rented by the Emperor’s right hand tonight, the one who brought him here. He wished he was owned by him, but then he would miss so many other other pleasures.

While lost in his own pleasures, everything went dark and a red light started flashing. There were some strange sounds coming from his door. This was very unusual. 

“Lance! Are you in there?!”

The voice was familiar, but it didn’t make him feel good. It made him feel... distress, anger, and something else. Maybe he could replace those feelings later.

The door eventually gave to the bangs and opened downwards. The two figures that came through were too small to be Galra and wore strange white armor with colored highlights. Who were they and what did they want with him?

“Lance! You’re alive! Come on, we’re getting you out of here!” The one with red highlights said.

“Who’s Lance? What do you mean?”

The one in black seemed upset. “We’re too late. They messed with his head.” 

“Stop messing around! You aren’t staying here! You’re coming back to the castle!”

“You mean...leave? But I don’t have permission until tonight.”

The red one stomped over to 0728 and picked him up. He struggled though. He didn’t have permission, after all. But the red one was strong and handled him so well.

“Shiro, let’s go! Shiro! Damnit! What are you looking at?!”

“Huh? Nothing. Let’s go.”

0728 knew what the black one was staring at. His impressive stretchers. However, he was more focused on the red one’s tight grip and escaping it. The only time he was let go was when they entered a green metal beast so the red one could adjust his grip and when they exited the beast.

0728 couldn’t stop shaking. It wasn’t cold here. At least no more than his cell, but this was NOT a Galra ship. He left without permission. When he is found, he will be punished. Maybe have his precious slit taken away or never allowed to come again. He deserved whatever punishment he got.

During his panic, someone threw a blanket over him.

“You must have been freezing, buddy. I’m gonna make you some soup and your favorite garlic knots,” the big man smiled.

“Hunk, I don’t think he knows what you mean. He didn’t know his own name. They already messed with his head.”

"Name? I'm Pleasure Slave 0728."

"You can drop the act. No one from the empire can hurt you here." The red one was so brash.

"But... I live to  _ serve _ the Empire."

Everyone looked at him. He usually loved attention, especially during parties, but he hated this. 

"Please, let me go back and serve my masters. I want to go back!"

The red one growled at him. It sounded strangely similar to a Galra. Was he part Galra?

"I think," the one with white hair started, "it would be best for someone to stay with Lance while we figure out what to do."

"I'll take first watch," the black one said.

The authority in his tone was somewhat comforting. But he wanted the red one. Guess he'll have to wait until he rents 0728.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 0728 is upset that Keith won't rent him.

The red one, Keith as 0728 learned, was avoiding him. He had been passed around among the others at least twice, but Keith refused to have him for a night. Keith was half Galra and all Galra loved him. Was Keith scared of something?

“Buddy, it’s time to get up.”

Hunk was the best to cuddle with. So warm and comfy.

“Food?”

“Yep. In the dining room. It’s pancake day. You used to love pancakes.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. So let’s go get you some.”

Hunk draped 0728’s favorite blanket over him and took him to the dining room. Yeah, he didn’t like clothes. They were just too warm and restrictive, but everyone insisted on them. The blanket was a compromise.

0728 stayed with Hunk while he made a feast of pancakes and other foods. He seemed to enjoy making feasts. Maybe he could work in the Emperor’s Kitchen when they’re captured during 0728’s rescue.

“Pancakes today? Is Lance gonna eat them all?” Pidge groaned.

“Did I do that often?” 

0728 learned to respond to that name, but he couldn’t accept it as his. It wasn’t his name and would never be. 

“Yeah. We could get 3. Honestly, that’s enough. I’m just messing with you. Don’t worry about it.”

“Can you guys help me bring everything out when it’s ready? It’s gonna take me at least 5 trips.”

0728 tied his blanket so he could help Hunk. The pancakes looked so good. Better than Emperor Zarkon’s cock. ...Zarkon’s cock...

“Lance is dreaming again!”

“Okay, Lance, why don’t you take a seat? Maybe sort yourself out.”

He nodded and left. They always got uncomfortable when he was hard, a sign that he was ready to serve. He didn’t dwell on the insult, he just went back to the dining room.

“Lance, you’re here early?!”

Keith was sitting in the middle of the far side of the table. There was no way he could avoid 0728 this time.

“I was with Master Hunk last night. He made pancakes.”

“Pancakes. You love those.”

“Mistress Pidge told me that too.”

Lance took a seat next to Keith who looked away. It hurt when Keith did that.

“Master Keith, did I...upset you? Before I left for the Galra, I mean.”

“What?”

“You seem upset when you see me. I can only assume that we weren’t friends before I left.”

“Is that what they told you happened? That you willingly went to them and asked to have your head scrambled to the point where you can’t accept your own damn name?” Keith sounded angered. “That’s not what happened! They took you from us! It hurt, Lance! I thought the last words--”

“KEITH!”

0728 turned to the voice, Shiro, in surprise. Why did he interrupt Keith?

“Keith,” Much calmer now, “go wash up.”

Keith left with his head down, like he was hiding. 

“Sorry about that. You and Keith didn’t get along too well. It got ugly just before you were captured. He’s still upset over it.”

“Is that why Master Keith avoids me?”

“Y-Yeah. We didn’t want to make it worse.”

0728 decided that he would make it up to Keith. Somehow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were Keith and Lance?

Keith rarely left his room now, not that 0728 kept track. No, not at all. He was avoiding Keith to not upset him further. But it hurt to not see him. He never felt this way before in his cell.

He never concerned himself with repeat renters. There were plenty of other pleasure slaves and he was usually too lost to care. But now he’s stuck in the reality of all this. He couldn’t be lost.

“Lance, my boy, is something the matter? You look like you had a fight.”

“Master Coran, was there something between Master Keith and I? Master Shiro said that we had a bad fight before I started serving the Galra.”

“Oh, um,” he looked around. “I’m not supposed to tell you, but you and Keith were close. Very close. Sometimes, we would find you sleeping in the same bed when you were late for breakfast.”

“So, why does he avoid me? Is it because I left?”

“Sorry. But it’s not my place to answer that. If you decide to talk to Keith, be careful. He was the most outspoken when we lost you.”

0728 curled up. Perhaps Keith was upset that he left to be a slave. Maybe he should bring something for Keith.

* * *

0728 was at Keith’s door with a plate of cookies. He found them in the kitchen and just took them.

“Master Keith, can we talk?”

No answer. 

“Master Keith?”

“Stop calling me that,” Keith’s voice was faint through the closed door.

“Huh?”

“Master. I never liked that. You used to-- Forget it. You wouldn’t remember anyway.”

“Ma-- Keith, I want to know something. Was there something between us?”

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

“Keith?”

0728 could have sworn he heard something like “Why did you love me?” from the other side

“Huh?”

“I said go away!”

0728 was about to say something, but “Lance, there you are.”

“Master Shiro! I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s nice that you’re not scared to walk around alone, but please tell us when you’re gonna wander. Even we still get lost.”

Maybe next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally revealed between Keith and 0728.

0728 left without permission fifteen quintants ago. He didn’t think of it much. Sure he was scared of being rescued, but it didn’t seem like it would happen now. 

In fact, he didn’t think he wanted to go back now. He didn’t think about it often. Mostly just Keith. How badly he wanted Keith to play with him. How he couldn’t be happy if he was lost without Keith.

They must have been something special before. But if 0728-- Lance-- had his mind scrambled like they say, shouldn’t Keith be happy that they can start over? Maybe they were rivals. That sounds right. They must have been.

But he didn't want to be rivals with Keith. He wanted to be in Keith's arms. In bed. What kind of rivals did that? Maybe they moved past that.

*Hiss*

"I'm here." He had gotten into that habit to not worry anyone again.

"Sorry."

"Keith! I was just thinking about you!"

"You were? I find that hard to believe."

“Keith--”

“I was just trying to find Shiro for training. I don’t like slacking off.”

“Keith--”

“You can join us if you want. Might help you, but you’ll have to put on shorts at least.”

“Keith! You’re avoiding me!”

Keith was silent. 0728’s mind may have been scrambled, but he wasn’t stupid. Keith just learned this.

“Lance...”

“Since I was brought here, I just wanted to sleep with you. And not just because you’re Galra. Coran told me that we were very close, but Shiro told me that we had a fight. So what's the truth?”

Keith was quiet for a dobash or two. He was probably trying to pick his words carefully.

“We...We were together. It started when we were stranded on a planet and you started talking about our rivalry and...it just happened. You were always doing things for me, but...”

“..I did them wrong, didn’t I?”

“It wasn’t you. You didn’t know. I never told you what I liked. You always had good guesses, but sometimes they weren’t right. You started asking me what I wanted. To open up. But...I just couldn’t.”

“Did I push?”

“Yes and no. You asked a lot, but you didn’t pressure me to answer.”

“Then...what happened? Why did I leave?”

“You didn’t leave. You were captured. Because of me.”

“Huh?”

“I was angry. I yelled at you. You yelled back. I...ended things. We weren’t coordinated. That’s when we lost you.”

0728 stood there. What could he do? How should he respond?

“Then... It’s my fault too! I pushed you! If we were together, then I should have known better. Maybe I let them capture me! Because I hurt you so badly!” He cried.

His knees couldn’t support him while he cried and he fell to the ground. Keith hates him. He should leave. Ask the Empire to make him forget this. He should have never stayed this long.

“Lance,” Keith sounded like he was trying to be calm while putting his hand on 0728’s shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. I just... I’m not good with relationships. I--Oof!”

07--Lance hugged Keith. Mostly to shut him up, but also because they both needed hugs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is back!

Lance-- _Still weird to use that name_ \-- barely left Keith’s side these quintants. They were together and the pods were rewired to help him recover his memories. Apparently, it was easier to break a slave and then scramble their mind rather than jumping straight to scrambling. Some things were still hard to grasp, but it was easier to stay on the ship. Mentally speaking.

“Lance, good work today. You’re still the best blocker on the team,” Shiro smiled.

“Thanks. But it was mostly muscle memory.” 

“At least you don’t have to relearn it. We’ll be using bayards tomorrow. Think you’re up for it.”

Keith came up and grabbed Lance’s hand. He was more open now than before and Lance did back off. Things were different and they weren’t throwing away this second chance.

“Shiro, he’s been back for two months now. He’s more than up to it.” And Keith knew from personal experience.

“I know. I just don’t want to rush things.”

Lance chuckled and pulled Keith along. “We’ll see ya for dinner.”

They had only gotten half way to their room when Lance couldn’t resist and just started kissing the love of his life. He was still impatient for some things.

“Lance, just around the corner.”

“Don’t care. Need you.”

Keith sometimes liked when Lance was desperate. There was a pattern and Lance almost had it. Sometimes he was wrong. But not this time.

“Just wait, sweetie. I’ll make sure it’s worth the wait.”

“Need. Need.”

“Baby, do I need to use the collar?”

“You know I like the collar.”

“If you wait, I’ll use the collar.”

Lance was a lucky bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a long road. Especially when a brain has to be rewired.

Lance smiled at Keith. He didn’t have all his memories back, just a few more sessions and he’d be good to go, but this situation felt so familiar: their Lions were down, they couldn’t contact their team, they had to survive until they’re rescued.

“Just like how we started dating.”

“Yeah, almost. Anyway, it looks like dusk... Or dawn? Which way does this planet rotate?”

“Opposite of Earth. So it’ll be dark soon.”

“I’ll get some berries. You wanna get some firewood?”

Lance couldn’t pass it up. “I’d rather have your wood.”

Keith laughed “When we can survive the night, okay? I’ll make sure you sleep real good.”

They both chuckled. The only good thing about the hell of six months ago was their new relationship and how wrecked Lance could get. He swore Keith got some kind of power trip from it. Oh, his slit too, that was permanent.

Lance found a ton of kindling and larger sticks and started heading back. He had enough to last half the night. Long enough to have their fun and fall asleep.

*Snap!*

“Babe, find any good berries?”

What stepped into view wasn’t Keith. It was something Lance didn’t want to see. Something he feared. 

A party of five Galra.

“So this is where the best whore ran off to. How perfect for us.”

“Let’s have some fun before his friend comes back.”

Lance reached for his bayard, but it didn’t show. He must have left it in his room.

Before he could look up from his hand, he was grabbed by 2 of them and forced to his knees. His slave instincts were coming back. He has to open his mouth wide to accommodate the one in front of him.

Instead, he clenched his jaw. No way he was going back to with them or servicing them!

“He’s resisting. How cute. Strip him!”

All 5 of them came at him, expertly removing his armor and his undersuit.

“Look at that. Bandages. These little nipples must still be sensitive.”

“His slit is dripping wet. He wants us.”

One took off the bandages and played with his nipples while the other started fingering him. Fuck, how sensitive was he? 

Sensitive enough that someone barely touched his cock causing him to come instantly and leaving him limp.

“He hasn’t forgotten how to act for us. Did you see how his eyes rolled back?"

"Ge...Get off me..."

"Did Voltron make you forget who your masters are? You live to serve us. That's your only purpose."

"We can make him remember." The one who said that undid some latches on his own suit and pulled out his cock.

Lance locked eyes with it. He remembered what that one felt like. It rented him every few quintants. 

Old feelings of need and serving washed over him. He needed that cock. He needed to serve. He needed them to feel good so he could feel good.

"Look at that. He's falling into his proper place. Ready to serve, 0728?"

0728 was always ready to serve. Couldn’t they see how hard he was? Did they want to hear him moan? He had forgotten how to respond to them. His masters.

“His ass isn’t stretched. Did anyone bring lube? ... Damn.”

“His pussy is so drenched. The Druids did some good work on him. I’m going in raw!”

0728 felt the thick, familiar cock enter him. In that instant, he was lost in the pleasure. He couldn’t help but moan.

“He’s still a whore after all! Let me get at his mouth!” 

“Fine, but if I’m gonna hold him up, I’m at least getting a hand!”

They all started fighting over him. It wasn’t like he was going anywhere, so they didn’t have to. They all switched spots a few times. How many times, he couldn’t tell. It wasn’t his job to tell. He just had to feel good.

“Lance, what’s with all th-- LANCE!!!”

“Shit! Someone grab him!” 

They seemed surprised. What was happening?

“Lance, snap out of it! You don’t serve the Galra anymore! You’re a Paladin on Voltron! Yo--Mmph!!!”

“Shut it, kid! That Pleasure Slave was the best we had and you took him from us! The least you can do is be quiet!”

“...K...Keith...”

“He’s forgetting his place again. Murok, care to remind him?”

Lance felt a sudden thrust hit something. It shorted out his brain and he couldn’t help coming again.

“M-more. Please! I need more! Stuff me full! I ca--”

A cock was shoved in his mouth as 0728 begged. It wasn’t enough. He needed to make up for lost time. So much lost time. So much cock they can give him.

It was getting light when Lance came back to himself. Last he checked, it was getting dark. What happened? And where was Keith?

“K-- Keith?” Why was his throat sore? It was only like this when... Oh no.

“Keith! Keith!”

If Keith wasn’t here, then...

“KEEEIIIITH!”

“LANCE!”

Lance couldn’t move. His legs were...what’s less stable than jello? It didn’t matter because Keith came running out of the bushes and threw his arms around Lance.

“Keith! What happened? Did I...”

“I’m sorry. I should have made sure it was safe. I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” Keith just babbled like that for a while. Just apologizing and saying what he should have done.

“Keith,” Lance pulled away. “What happened? I thought it was just getting dark.”

“You...You don’t remember?” Lance shook his head. “Galra...There were 5 of them. They...They....”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say any more. I understand. I’m sorry.”

They stayed like that for a while. Just hugging each other while Keith sobbed and Lance comforted him.

They made it this far and weren’t gonna let this keep them down for long.


End file.
